hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 387
Recreation ( , Saigen) is the 387th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis A flashback to 25 minutes before the Sunday banquet, now with events from Tserriednich's perspective. Theta gives him the instructions for his Zetsu training, telling him to close his eyes and maintain Zetsu for one hour, unperturbed by any interruptions from her. Once Tserriednich eventually closes off all his aura, he sees a flash of static and then an overheard view of himself and Theta. The two exchange words in the vision and he wonders if it's a dream. There's more static, and he loses control of Zetsu, opening his eyes. Theta begins saying the exact words she said in the vision, and Tserriednich realizes it was a look ten seconds into the future. He focuses to try again, worrying about not being able to move while watching the vision and that he has to risk being defenseless for ten seconds to see ten seconds into the future. He closes off all his aura, and the static and vision appear once again. The vision continues even past the first ten seconds, and he's able to move since time is advancing, being able to feel Theta in front of him in real-time, while also seeing the Theta ten seconds from then in the vision. Theta moves in the vision, picking up a coffee cup and dropping it to startle him out of Zetsu. So in response to this, Tserriednich maintains Zetsu, and Theta has the same reaction, and he realizes that Theta sees him as he was in the vision and that only he can change his actions in the ten seconds. He exits Zetsu and says she can do whatever she wants, but he won't open one pore for her. He reenters Zetsu, his Nen beast slowly disappearing, and begins toying with Theta, opening his eyes and talking to her when she still sees him with eyes closed and not talking. He continues maintaining Zetsu and watching the vision, and suddenly Theta draws her gun as the royal concert announcement comes over the loudspeakers. Tserriednich quickly moves out of the way, falling to the floor, but remembers that Theta will still see him standing there. Theta fires and Tserriednich suddenly sees a beautiful landscape around him. He wonders if this is his Nen ability, but understands it's someone else's, enjoying how fun the world of Nen is. The two guards enter the room and hold Theta at gunpoint. After Tserriednich reveals to Theta that he's alive, he says to himself that he'll ask her later why she tried to kill him. Events play out the same, as he asks one of his guards to invite the Hunter named Melody to his quarters. Prioritizing his ability over Theta for the moment, Tserriednich reviews what he knows: when he closes his eyes and maintains Zetsu, he gets a vision ten seconds into the future. As long as he keeps his eyes closed, he will continue to see the vision, while also reliving the events that he saw ten seconds ago. He determines that he must reduce the time to enter Zetsu as well as increase his skill at maintaining it. He declares that once he can control Zetsu and master his ability, he will dominate not only the battle for succession but the world. The next day, while training with Salkov, he says that the two will spar once he can close and then open his eyes in less than a second. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第387話 Category:Succession Contest arc